


Forever Young

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “这世界上不只有一种爱，旺达，哪怕对曾经享受过彼此肉体的两个人来说也是如此。有的时候抚慰身体的情人就足够了，但有的时候人总需要更多，家人，朋友，战友——一切的一切。我们最终成为的不过是我们两个都想要的关系，与这个世界上任何标签甚至任何解读诠释都毫无关系。”





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> *写于妇联4之后的故事，全文剧透注意
> 
> *原作设定保留克林特/劳拉这一对夫妻，在此基础上的寡鹰
> 
> *五千字一发完

 

“她总是说小孩子才谈论爱情。”克林特说。

 

他们站在夏日午后的树荫之下，注视着在阳光下熠熠生辉的河水在他们面前悄无声息流向远方的下游。一片尚且青郁的落叶随着树梢在风中的摇曳打着旋落进水里，仅仅漂流了片刻就卡在岸边一处布满青苔的石头上，叶身在水流的不住冲刷之下簌簌抖动。阳光毫不吝惜倾洒在这片过去五年间一直被阴霾所笼罩的大地上，流水中的树叶在阳光的映衬下透出柔嫩的金绿色脉络。旺达凝视着那片树叶看了片刻，转头时看到克林特的眼睛也正落在同样的方向，眼皮疲惫地耷下来遮住了大半个眼球，让人看不清神色。

 

旺达想说，我很抱歉，可这几个字却仿佛难以吞咽的鱼骨卡在喉咙深处动弹不得，因为她太清楚失去所爱之人后这几个轻飘飘的字眼带来的不过是怎样不值一提的慰藉。她甚至希望永远不会有任何人对她说这几个字，这样她就能假装一切都没有发生过，她没有任何值得他人抱歉的地方。

 

可是一切还是发生了，不是吗。她凝视着宽敞的河岸，感受到在他们身后各种各样的情绪一刻不停的轰鸣颤抖，但绝大多数都是带着肃穆的悲痛，一首只有葬礼才会演奏的协奏曲。但她并说不准，因为这毕竟只是她参加过的第二场葬礼，而第一场已经是四年前——不，九年前的事情了。已经过去这些天了，她有的时候还是会忘记自己的人生平白无故缺失了整整五年的时间，上帝仿佛不愿意留给她任何缓冲的时间，一次又一次将她从残忍的一点拽向另一点，并且在过程中从她身边狠狠扯走对她而言无比重要的人。时至今日，她离彻彻底底孤身一人只剩最后一步。

 

只剩下身边这个人。

 

“我很抱歉。”她最终还是把这句话说出口了，因为无论这样的慰藉有多么单薄苍白，旺达都想要尽全力让克林特此刻能稍微好受一些。身旁男人的敏锐一向不输于自己心灵感应的力量，听到她的话之后转头看向她，睫毛因为树荫间隙恰好透出的一点阳光而同样染上了金色。他看起来即宁静又哀伤，虽然嘴角微微扬起但眼眶下面却带着一抹红。克林特没说什么，只是这样默不作声地看着她，而从传来的点滴情绪旺达能感受到对方此刻已经深深沉入回忆不可自拔，片刻后她甚至因骤然出现的一片茫茫雪地而忍不住打了个寒颤。察觉到旺达的不适，克林特温暖的手轻轻落在她的肩膀上，将他们两个人同时带回现实，可是他的嘴唇上仍然带着倾吐的欲望，仿佛他想要把那个很多年前关于爱的故事继续讲下去。

 

“如果你想的话，你可以告诉我。”旺达轻声说，注视着克林特下颚一处漏掉的胡茬，“其实我对你和她的了解都不多。你在我加入复仇者不就之后就退休了——我过了几个月才知道为什么，至于她……我虽然和她一起训练过很多次，但她从没主动提起过你，或者任何人。”

 

“她就是那个样子。”男人轻声笑了，仿佛想起某个只有自己才懂的笑话，“她永远都不会承认自己有多享受所有人都因黑寡妇的神秘而着迷。”

 

“但是你知道关于她的一切？”

 

“我知道关于她的一切。”克林特的口气轻柔但干脆，没有半点犹豫的空余，“她把自己记得的知道的全都告诉我了，如果还有什么遗漏的，那么她自己也一定不知道——说起来，我们两个甚至还同时知道了她爸爸叫什么名字。”

 

“我听说过你们的故事，关于鹰眼怎样在二十多年前招安了敌方最致命的杀手。”旺达想到曾经在复仇者训练基地听到的只言片语，“是这样吗？”

 

“总得来说是这样吧。”男人咧嘴笑了，露出零星半点旺达已经很久没见过的洁白牙齿，“我被派去杀她，但我没有杀她，而是给了她第二次机会，从此她自认为欠我个人情。其中细节说与不说都无所谓，你大概也能猜到一些。”

 

这都是旺达已经听过的故事，但其中的细节她其实想象不出。她想象不到一个特工和杀手能够在怎样的环境下相遇，克林特又怎样能在命悬一线的战斗之后仍然饶对方不死。可当思绪回到九年前那间因弹火而疮痍的的破旧房屋，她回想起自己在扑簌簌落下的灰尘里蜷缩着身体，头一次认真望向面前的弓箭手，听到他那番话——只要你走出这扇门，你就是复仇者。

 

也许二十多年前发生过的场景也并无不同，无论是升入天际的索科威亚还是冰冷刺骨的雪原，都曾有一个男人用最诚挚的表情注视着自己面前因各种各样的痛苦而蜷缩颤抖的女孩子，温柔而坚定地告诉她，无论你之前做过什么，从现在开始，只要你想，你就可以变得更好。

 

旺达的心脏因回忆的思潮而砰砰跳动，她再一次庆幸灭世的尘埃落定后，这个不惜一切挽救堕入深渊之人的男人还安然无恙站在自己身边。少了这个人的世界将会是多么冰冷无情啊。她甚至立刻想要用从不熟练的语言磕磕巴巴告诉克林特，他对自己来说究竟有多么重要的意义。可此刻所讲述的并不是他们之间的故事，而是更遥远也更私密的一个，所以旺达只是继续安静注视着叶片在克林特的脸上印下摇曳的投影，他金棕色的长睫毛随着讲述半垂下来，脸上的表情在宁静与哀伤之间又多了些许柔情，那样少见的神色让旺达忍不住问出下一个也许过于冒犯的问题。

 

“克林特，我知道你很爱劳拉和你们的孩子，但是你和她……”旺达的声音在最后一个词的时候彻底变为悄声细语，她不知道为什么甚至不敢光明正大说出那个名字。可克林特只是微笑着看向她，没有任何怪罪她的意思。

 

“你不必这样，旺达，无论想问什么都可以。”他抬起另一只手轻轻揉了揉自己因为皱起来太久而沟壑纵横的眉心，“况且你也绝对不是第一个问过我这个的人，我们两个的关系可谓是神盾那些家伙这么多年以来最喜欢开的玩笑，兴许没有之一。”

 

“你在比劳拉更早遇到她，对吗？”

 

“是。”男人点点头，“早了要有五六年。但我一直觉得如果没有她，劳拉也绝对不会看上我。二十出头的我只是个什么都不知道的愣头青，一点吸引人的地方都没有。她是除了我妈妈之外我生命中最早接触的女性，她教会我太多东西了。她帮我成长为你现在见到的这个男人。”

 

“那么你们……？”旺达感觉自己脸颊通红，紧接着又为自己这样的反应更加不好意思。她早就是个成年人了，和幻视在一起的那些日子里当然也经历过不少，早该过了谈起性还会脸红的年纪了。可不知为什么当她想到这两个人在一起时，她还是会忍不住脸红心跳，因为他们是她所见过的最迷人也最登对的一对男女，平日里站在一起就已经完美无缺，更不用说——

 

“旺达，她是个非常有魅力的女性，而我曾经——现在也是个需要别人牢牢管着我才不撒野的人，光看看没人管我的五年里都干了什么你也应该知道得很清楚了。”克林特的表情在提到那不复存在的五年时略微阴沉了片刻，但很快又陷入回忆之中，甚至露出个略带狡黠的笑容，“况且有的时候安全屋里的暖气很糟糕，为了不被冻死我们能做的只有一件事。”

 

“可是你们为什么后来没有在一起？”这才是旺达最关心的问题，因为情欲冲动和不得已的身体慰藉是一回事，心灵契合则是另一回事。两个人若想长远得走下去，在性与爱的课题上二者皆不可抛。旺达确信克林特在有了劳拉之后不会再做出那种事，可他们两个却是自己见过的最像老夫老妻的一对，二十年如一日仍然视对方为最重要的存在，甚至到了最后，最后——

 

“这世界上不只有一种爱，旺达，哪怕对曾经享受过彼此肉体的两个人来说也是如此。有的时候抚慰身体的情人就足够了，但有的时候人总需要更多，家人，朋友，战友——一切的一切。我们最终成为的不过是我们两个都想要的关系，与这个世界上任何标签甚至任何解读诠释都毫无关系。”

 

男人说着侧过头来垂着眼睛看向她，眼角因笑意而堆积出宛若树叶脉络的褶皱。他的手仍然落在她的肩头，在说这句话时轻轻捏了捏她的肩膀，温暖而坚定如同他们身旁这棵悄然无声却枝叶茂密的大树，而旺达从未有任何时候像此刻这般感受到克林特对自己的爱。是啊，他们也是一对无法用标签轻易定义的人，哪怕他们从未对彼此说过任何自己心中的情感，哪怕他们甚至仍然不怎么了解对方，但旺达确信若是他们两个人一起去了那个边缘荒凉的星球，无论是谁都能带回那颗需要用所爱之人灵魂去交换的石头。

 

“所以，你爱她，她也爱你。”这甚至不是个问题，可旺达却想说出口，仿佛这些在空气里缓缓散开的字眼能被人一凿一凿刻在石碑上永不泯灭。

 

“看在上帝的份上，没错。”克林特又微笑起来，眼角堆积的皱纹愈发深重，他所经历的岁月也终于在他的脸上一点一滴清晰透露出来。旺达已经五年多没见过他了，她不知道这些岁月有多少是在失去妻子子女的黑暗之中滋生而成，又有多少是坠在悬崖边际，看着深爱之人坠入崖底永不复还而瞬间催生？“虽然她总说小孩子才谈论爱情，但在这一点上我其实同意她的看法，因为当我们在一起的时候，她永远是那个刚从红房子逃出来，不知道该怎么继续活下去的小女孩，而我也不过是一个站在她面前的小男孩，用尽我所能去爱她。我们两个这辈子唯一意见不同的事情也许只是在布达佩斯究竟发生过什么。”

 

“所以，在布达佩斯究竟发生过什么？”旺达微笑着问，却在话出口的瞬间才发现自己的嗓子已经哑了。泪水正顺着泪腺与鼻腔迅速冲入喉咙，她完全不记得自己究竟在克林特说到哪一个词的时候哭了出来，可等她意识到的时候，她已经泪流满面了。克林特闭上眼睛沉默了片刻，或许在回忆那个除了他们之外无人知晓的布达佩斯，但当他再次睁开眼睛时，旺达透过一片模糊的泪眼看到他的泪水透过微微翕动的长睫毛迅速涌了出来，划过面颊后滴落在两人之间的青草地上。

 

“那是我们两个的秘密了。”他哑声说，再次露出笑容，但浓厚的鼻音甚至让出口的音节有些难以理解，“再说了，我们两个对布达佩斯的记忆完全不同，所以哪怕我告诉你那天究竟发生了什么，她也一定会跳出来大声说，不，才不是这样。”说着他甚至侧过头朝旁边瞥了一眼，仿佛真的会有个头发在阳光下会像火焰一般燃烧的女人突然跳到他的身边。克林特这一瞥之中深沉的熟稔与期待再次击中了旺达，让她忍不住也向着侧上方抬起头，希望自己能在这个熟悉的角度看到一张带着金属光泽的脸庞和一双虽然非人却也最温柔和蔼的眼睛。

 

可是此时此刻，他们身旁却只有微风，落叶，与光影斑驳。

 

而在他们身后，参加葬礼的人群仍然三三两两聚在一起轻声交谈着什么。旺达偏过头，看到离他们不算太远的地方劳拉正带着三个孩子坐在阴凉处，最小的内森尼尔似乎注意到爸爸的位置，朝他们有些害羞地挥了挥手。

 

“内森尼尔·皮特罗·巴顿。”这个名字念出来的时候仿佛是一声极轻的叹息，旺达回过头看到克林特也将目光投向不远处那个深色头发的小孩子，“我希望有一天他能够知道自己的名字究竟意味着什么。”

 

“他一定会知道的，克林特。”旺达抬手轻轻覆上克林特的手，“因为有你在，有劳拉在，也有我在，我们会把所有的故事都讲给他听，他一定会记住所有人。”

 

“是啊。”克林特微笑着看向她，蓝绿色的眼睛仿佛身旁闪烁着波光的河面，“我们会给他讲一个跑得特别快的男孩子用身体为别人挡住子弹，一个被创造出来的机器却有着最善良纯洁的人心，还有一个曾经一度迷失自我的女孩子，最终却获得救赎并学会怎样去爱。”

 

“还有很多，很多。”旺达也微笑着接了上去，“你一定不能忘记那个曾经造成无数人伤亡的武器商人，怎样在最后用自己的性命拯救了整个宇宙。”

 

“我当然不会忘记，但我要把这个故事留在最后，因为他要先学会什么是爱，怎样去爱，才能理解为什么这些人能够做出这样的事情。”

 

“只有小孩子才会谈论爱情——那简直再合适不过了。”

 

“是啊，但哪怕他长大成人，变得和我一般年纪，甚至更老，只要他知道什么是爱，他就永远只是个小孩子，而我们在他的记忆中也会永远年轻。”

 

就像我记忆中的他，和你记忆中的她，永远年轻，不老不变——旺达并没有将这句话说出口，因为看着克林特此刻像个孩子一样因回忆而天真带笑的神情，她的思绪也回到训练基地那间光线昏暗的厨房，穿着衬衫与毛衣的人在自己身后晃来晃去，对自己面前的一切都露出新奇又惊讶的表情，可对上自己的目光却又会带上些许困窘——一个真正尚且年幼却已经知道什么是爱的孩子。

 

他们都因为一块石头失去了自己深爱的人，纵使深爱的人面对死亡之时都心甘情愿，撕心裂肺的痛苦之后留下来的只有回忆。克林特有二十多年的回忆支撑他继续走下去，旺达只有短短三年，可纵然时光长短有别，爱都刻骨铭心，无论孩童，成年人，还是直到他们白发苍苍，仍旧会在想起所爱之人时露出微笑。

 

就像他们此刻这般，默不作声地注视着闪烁着阳光的河面，脸上带着宁静而温和的笑容。在他们的注视中，那片之前被卡在岸边的落叶此刻因水流湍急而打了个转，然后在水面上在微风与河流的作用下向着远方缓缓漂去，不多久就彻底看不见了，可那抹阳光映照之下柔嫩的金绿色斑却一直映在眼底，久久不散。


End file.
